


Verboten

by LokiStiles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStiles/pseuds/LokiStiles
Summary: Hello. Welcome to my latest book up here (and the only one...)Enjoy. I'll add more tags eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Welcome to my latest book up here (and the only one...)  
> Enjoy. I'll add more tags eventually.
    
    
    Every day is the same thing.
    
    
    
    
    
    It's sickening. 
    
    
    
    
    
    The people, if you could even call these dirty savages that, fling themselves at us so they can get some kind of benefits.
    
    
    
    
    
    Something they can say they have over the rest.
    
    
    
    
    
    They're delusional, we're all fucked anyways.
    
    
    
    
    
    Nothing is in my control.
    
    
    
    
    
    I prefer to keep quiet when they come around. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Sticking to myself, always myself.
    
    
    
    
    
    And then like every great leader,
    
    
    
    
    
    I fell.  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    --------------
    
    
    
    
    
    First chapter, whooo. If they aren't long, they'll be plenty.
    
    
    
    
    
    Edited in part by Grammarly. Check them out (not a spon)
    
    
    
    
    
    Copyright © 2017 by D.R. Pieters
    
    
    
    
    
    All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof
    
    
    
    
    
    may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever
    
    
    
    
    
    without the express written permission of the publisher
    
    
    
    
    
    except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.


End file.
